Pokemon: Arceus' capture
by Flerovium
Summary: Sequel to Pokemon: The Fifth Sword of Justice my last pokemon story. When we last left our hero he was being held in a Team Plasma prison. When he escapes things start to go down hill. A long forgoten legendary, the manifestation of hate, Quesion has arisen and plans on capturing all legendaries. Will he sucede? Or will a young Snivy team up with Palkia and ruin his plans.
1. Chapter 1

I had just finished telling Sniv my plan when the cell door opens revealing a young human male with green hair tied back in a sort of pony tail covered by a black cap. He then starts to speak in a rather quiet voice, "My full name is Natural Harmonia Gropius, but everyone just calls me N. I am here to try getting the information we need from you."

"I doubt you will get any info from me. For your friend Ryoku tried and failed. What makes you think you can do better," I say disobediently.

"Ah, you underestimate me for I have tools and methods he never even heard of."

"Like what?" I scoff.

"I will get to it but first I have someone you should know," he motions to people outside my line of sight, "Bring her in."

I was about to ask what he is talking about when a very familiar Ninetales walks in, "Veila what are you here for?" I ask.

"I am here to serve Team Plasma and help interrogate you," she answers.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I am a part of Team Plasma now."

"Why did you betray me, and after we had our first kiss!?"

"Well the kiss is a sidenote, the point is I am here to help get info."

"I thought you hated all evil teams!"

"I hate Team Neutrino and Team Antineutrino, and what evil means depends your point of view. You think Teams Plasma, Neutrino, and Antineutrino are evil, but I think all trainers who keep pokemon caged inside plastic balls and force them to fight their battles are evil."

"But, why? Why did you join Team Plasma and betray all that you held dear."

"I didn't betray anyone."

"You betrayed peace, the Union, all of your friends, and most importantly me."

"I never truly had friends and everything else are mere side effects."

"So you don't consider people like me friends."

"Good you're catching on, and to answer your question no I do not."

"All those feelings you had for me and others were all false. That is not so bad, but what is bad is that you made me think they were true."

"Sorry but not everyone can be happy. Now stop your yapping and give us the info."

"I will never!"

"Then we will force you to," puts in N, "Veila use flamethrower but don't knock him out."

All I can do his cry out in surprise as I am engulfed in flames.

When it finally subsides I am unharmed, "Good luck with trying to get info from me for your measly attacks will not harm me," I start to get up,"Now it is time to start our plan," I say as I run and tackle Veila while Sniv runs out of the cell. Once Sniv gets past N I protect her from the grunts as we run to the armory where I retrieve my utility belt and with my blades drawn we lose our pursuers and come out at some sort of airfield where I lead Sniv to a nearby training jet where I help her into the seat meant for the flight instructor as I get into the pilot's seat and start to take off.

When in the air Sniv asks "Are you sure you know how to fly this thing?"

Yes now stop distracting me unless you want to be a blood stain on the ground." I reply dodging AA fire.

_Ten minutes later…._

"I think we lost them. Nice view though," I say as we fly over the woods near Route 7.

"Um what does this light mean?" she asks indicating a red light on the control panel.

"Oh dear it seems we are low on fuel. I should land somewhere," just as I finish the sentence a loud alarm sounds.

"What is that alarm?"

"Somethings got a weapons lock on us. I guess we didn't lose them after all and we don't have the fuel for evasive maneuvers." Because of this I have no choice but to accept fate, but it turns out that fate still has stuff in store for us because the missile explodes just behind one of the engines and only disable it instead of destroying us.

"What was that explosion?"

"Proximity missile. Now put your head between your legs, cover your head and neck, and brace for impact. I'm going to crash land this thing."


	2. Chapter 2

I am feverishly working the controls when I see what looks like a clearing up ahead, but as I get through the trees, losing a wing in the process, I notice that it is not a clearing but someone's french-style garden. I have no choice but to brace as the plane hits the ground and skid across the garden tearing up flowers and crashing through topiaries.

_Sniv's P.O.V_

When I feel the plane come to a stop I uncurl myself and the first thing I notice is that the cockpit canopy is shattered. As I look around I see that Zach is unconscious and bleeding heavily from many cuts. "Zach are you alive?" I ask. All I get is a slight whimper in response, "Good you are. Now I just have to find a Pokecenter." _This garden must belong to someone. Maybe they know where the nearest center is. _I think while pulling Zach out of the canopy and carrying him the best I can in the direction of a nearby sidewalk. As I walk in what I hope is the right direction I start recognizing the place. I am sure of this when a Servine jumps in front of me and says in a accented voice, "Who is it that dares to walk on land owned by the great and noble house of Solstice."

"I don't have time for this brother. This Snivy is badly wounded."

"Oh, 'tis you sister. He looks bad come with me to the house." Once there a Nurse Joy comes out of the crowd, takes one look at Zach, and takes him off to wherever.

"John, what is this crowd and Nurse Joy all about?" I ask my brother.

"Your older brother is meeting the mate the family chose for him."

"Okay, that explains the crowd but what of the Nurse Joy?"

"She has been living and working here ever since her center was attacked and mostly destroyed by Team Plasma."

"Why would they attack a Pokecenter?"

"Simple, because they have declared war on all trainers."

_Zach's P.O.V_

As I wake up the first thing I notice is the fact that I am covered in bandages. I am waiting for my eyes to adjust to the light around me when I hear Sniv, "Stay still you have broken a leg and many ribs."

"How long was I out?"

"About a week. I can guess what your question is and the nurse said that you will be unable to move from that bed for another month."

"Great I will be bedridden for a month on top of that I will be unable to explore this place. Where am I anyway?"

"You are in a mansion owned by the house of Solstice."

"You are a part of the house of Solstice. So that means this is your families place."

"Yes it is."

"I would like to meet the family of a friend."

"..."

"What are you waiting for?"

"Okay I'll ask. When you are recovered."

"Good."

_A month later…._

After a month of getting better Sniv walks me to the foyer to meet her family which seems to be largely composed of Serperiors. As she introduces them I am aware of and staring at a rather attractive Serperior whom is introduced as Athena, but my staring session ends when I learn that she is meant to be Sniv's elder brother, Icarus' mate.


	3. Chapter 3

As I am trying to fall asleep a bright light fills the quest room. When the light subsides a very familiar pokemon stands in its place, "Palkia what are you doing here. Well since you are here I want to thank you for saving me and Sira all those months ago."

"You're welcome, but that is not what I came here for. I am to deliver a message from Arceus."

"Why didn't he give the message himself?"

"Just listen and your questions will be answered. Now the reason he sent me is because he has been unable to contact you for quite a while."

"Well sorry but my life has been less then stellar for the last couple months."

"How so?"

"War has come to unova. I then got captured and for the last month I have be recovering from many injuries."

"Now for the rest of the message. Arceus has been captured by Quesion. Who plans on capturing me and Dialga as well."

"I feel like I've heard that name. Thats it Kyurem wanted to release him and then attempt to take the world but that is all I remember would you tell me what you know of him."

"He represents hate. Long ago he was banished for attempting to kill Arceus and take over, but recently Kyurem released him. Except he didn't expect Quesion to be so powerful so as a result he was the first legendary to be captured. In order to protect me you must capture me in this pokeball so I may at least keep this universe in one piece," she finishes by giving me an ultra ball and pushing the button. As I wait for the pokeball to lock indicating she is caught I feel someone watching me. As I turn I see a Serperior moving down the hall. When I manage to catch up I identify her as Athena and pin her down, "How much did you see?" I ask her.

"I was walking by when I saw a bright light so I went to investigate and that was when I started listening. After I heard Arceus had been captured I decided to help. Now will you get of me?" she responds.

"Okay. What are your strengths?" I ask walking her to my room.

"I am one of the best in the family with a Leaf Blade, I'm a shiny, and I know Dragon Tail."

"Okay you're hired but you mustn't tell anyone. So I can make sure you don't you must stay within earshot of me until I know I can trust you." I say picking up the ultra ball and getting back in bed.

"So that means I'm staying here tonight?"

"Yes, and every night until I can trust you."

"Okay, now scoot over. I need the bed too."

_The following morning…._

"Hey Zach wake up," whispers Athena, "It is time for breakfast."

"Why can't you have breakfast later then seven A.M." I complain getting out of bed and grabbing my newly acquired ultra ball shrinking it and putting it on my belt.

When I get to breakfast Sniv asks, "Is that an ultra ball on your belt?"

"Yes What about it?" I ask realizing it was a mistake to put it on my belt and in plain sight.

"An ultra ball is a type of pokeball. Most people who have a poke ball usually have a pokemon in it. So show us what is in it."

"..."

"If you don't show us then I will do it."

"Good luck with that. You have to get it first."

"Try looking on your belt." she says teasingly holding up the ball and sending out Palkia.


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors note: I am going to try something a lot of authors are doing. See bottom to find out._

* * *

"Why did you call me and in front of these people!" crys Palkia fuming, "Now They know where I am."

"Two things, first it wasn't me it was her," I say gesturing to Sniv whom still has the pokeball in her hand, "and second it isn't like they will tell anyone. Gosh you're paranoid,"

"Okay I'll believe you. Well if they know I'm here we might as well tell them why I'm here,"

"Lets do this over breakfast, because I'm practically starving,"

"Yes good idea." Over breakfast Palkia says what she told me last night.

"Well, you are welcome to use our home as a base and/or safe house," says Cornelius, Sniv's father. After breakfast we are chatting in the foyer when one of their scouts comes in bleeding heavily and says, "We are under attack by Team Plasma!"

I ,being the first one to get to him, ask,"How many are there, and how close are they?"

"Many, many troops," gasps the scout before dying of blood loss.

"All fighters to your defencive positions. All others to the safe room," calls Cornelius.

"I'm helping," I say pulling my blades and returning Palkia to her pokeball.

"No you get to the safe room,"

"They are most likely after me. They must of found the plane wreckage."

"Why would they be after you?"

"Because I am the leader of the Poke-Human Union, and a threat to them."

"Okay come with me. You'll be with me," When we see our enemy for the first time we are surprised by how many grunts and pokemon there are.

"What are your orders, sir,"

"We need to keep them from reaching the house at all costs."

"Yes, sir!" I then jump into the fray already going on with my blades drawn. I use my superior training to cause so much damage that Team Plasma makes a hasty retreat. Leaving many wounded behind which I help the local police treat and arrest. With that all done I ask Officer Jenny for a ride to the Poke-Human Union base in the nearby Mistralton City and she accepts.

_ One long motorcycle ride later..._

"Here we are Mistralton city."

"Thanks officer,"

"Hold on. Considering that you are a pokemon I don't think you can get a hotel room, so why don't I get one for you?"

"Sure."

_ Several hours later…._

I was just starting to fall asleep in the five star room that Jenny got me when the phone rings, "Hello."

"You have a visitor sir," says the hotel manager.

"Who is it?"

"A female Serperior named Athena."

"Send her up."

"Right away."

_ A few minutes later…._

I hear a knock on the door and when I open it I see Athena standing there, "Welcome to my humble abode. Come on in."

"Hello, I didn't know Mistralton City had hotels this nice."

"I didn't know that either. What brings you here in the middle of the night?"

"I want to join you. Oh and use this poke ball," she says the last part while handing me a jeweled pokeball.

"Do you really need this flashy of a pokeball? Why couldn't this be covered with emeralds instead of diamonds"

"Just push the button."

"Okay," I say pushing the button.

* * *

_Athena: What's with the chapter._

_Flerovium: What do you mean?_

_Athena: It took you so long to type and it might not be the best of your work. And it is extremely short_

_Zachary: Why couldn't it be an emerald encrusted pokeball._

_Flerovium: I like emeralds too, but it just didn't cross my mind._

_Zachary: Oh and I thought Athena was with Icarus._

_Athena: He can be a little… demanding. So I decided to sneak out in the middle of the night._

_Flerovium: Well now that you are avaliable. I think Zach will love it._

_Athena: What do you mean?_

_Flerovium: Zach has a crush on you._

_Zachary: (Blush) __You weren't supposed to tell her._

_Flerovium: Well too bad. Get over it._


	5. Chapter 5

_Flerovium: Welcome back. Today we have with us Athena._

_Athena: It is great to know that he has a crush on me. Because the real reason I left Icarus was because I am secretly in love with him._

_Flerovium: Then just go for it._

_Athena: How so?_

_Flerovium: Let me tell you one thing about guys they tend to not listen to women talk about their feelings. So telling him out right will most likely not work. You must find some other way to show your feelings for him. Now on to the chapter._

* * *

_The next morning…._

As I wake up the first thing I notice is what seems to be a warm form curled up against me. When I start to get up I notice that the warm form is in fact Athena, "Why aren't you in your pokeball?" I ask as she wakes up.

"You can't expect for me to give a pokeball and get captured without being able to get out at will,"

"Now why were you curled up against me?"

"Because the pokeball is cold."

"Whatever return," I say holding out the pokeball and pushing the button, but as I try to shrink it it refuses, "Why diamonds?" I ask assuming that was the cause. Once I get to the spacious breakfast bar, obviously meant to accommodate the larger pokemon, I send out Athena and Palkia so they may eat. About five minutes later most of us are sitting at a table, all except Palkia for obvious reasons, when there is a loud scream as a Liepard runs across the tables, making a mess in the process. Followed by a duo of Team Plasma grunts.

"We found them!" exclaims one into a comlink. His exclamation is followed shortly at least thirty grunts bursting through walls and windows, about five from each team except Neutrino and Antineutrino. All of them coming at us, all with pokemon. I return both my pokemon to their pokeballs and pull my blades as they come at me. The fact that most of the pokemon are under-trained helps me to defeat the pokemon, but know I have to deal with the grunts which are much better fighters then they seem. Luckily right when I was about to give in to exhaustion Poke-Human Union grunts arrive and help me out as well as get me to safety. Once I get safely aboard a Union aircraft I immediately fall asleep.

* * *

_Athena: What's with the short chapter __**and**__ why didn't you go into more detail about the fight?_

_Flerovium:To answer the second question, because I am having a mini writers block. Where I can't think of details to stretch out a chapter._

_Palkia *coming out of her pokeball on Zach's waist uninvited*: Oh, can I wrap this up?_

_Flerovium *sighing at her obvious childness*: Fine._

_Palkia: Please reveiw, favorite or follow._

_Flerovium: If you don't reveiw then I'll make sure something bad happens to our heros. Like them all getting captured and possibly killed by Quesion._

_All: What!_

_Flerovium *Grining*: Have a great day and thanks for reading._


	6. Chapter 6

_Palkia: How come you didn't let me fight?!_

_Flerovium: Because if they would of disabled me they would have captured and used you for their own evil deeds._

_Athena: With that aside please enjoy the chapter._

* * *

Athena's POV

"Hey Zach wake up." I say gently shaking him as we are coming in for a landing in Lentimas town, but all I get in response is a mumble. Seeing as he obviously won't wake up I decided to knock him off the bunk he was on, waking him up instantly. I can't help but laugh as he struggles to get untangled from the blanket.

"If you are done laughing would you get this blanket off me," says Zach a little irritated.

"Hold on let me get a camera," I say reaching for a camera.

"Wait what you better not take a picture," he then starts to struggle even more.

"Chill I'm not. I'm going to get a video." I say pushing record

"That's even worse! And how is that possible you don't have arms,"

"I have my ways," After a little bit of recording later I start to feel sorry for him and take the blanket off him.

"Thank you. Now burn the camera."

"Why?"

"Because th-"

"We have landed," says a voice over the PA

"Where exactly are we?"

"Last time I checked we were headed to Lentimas Town."

"Isn't it at the base of Reversal Mountain?"

"Yes why?"

"Well where there is a dormant volcano there have to be hot springs."

"I'll take you to one. But first we need to check in with the Union."

"I feel a long boring meeting coming on. Because they will want updates and they won't stop until they finish berating me."

_One long meeting and hike later…._

"Ohhh, that hits the spot," remarks Zach obviously relaxing.

"Yes it sure does,"

"Hey what is that shining?" he asks motioning across the pool.

"Why don't we find out," I say getting out. "Looks like a mega stone," I say when I get to it.

"What is a mega stone?"

"It is a stone that can make a Pokemon stronger. There are many stones each one effecting a different Pokemon."

"What Pokemon will this effect?"

"I don't know. Maybe this is a new stone."

"Well lets take it." When he touches it a strange thing happens and a blinding blue light appears and once it subsides a Servine is in his place.

"Whoa you just evolved and just from touching it! That stone must be a new stone. We'll call it Serperiorite."

* * *

_Zachary: That is so cool! I finally evolved._

_Flerovium: Yes you did._

_Athena: Don't forget we also discovered what could be a new mega stone. Which would explain why you evolved just by touching it. You are now one step closer to becoming the Pokemon it'll mega evolve._

_Flerovium: I would like to make an announcement to all of you Flerovium fans out there. I plan on making a new fanfic for either Star Wars or Alpha and Omega, so don't blame me if I forget about this fic. I don't quite know what the titles will be so look on my profile every now and then to find my newest fanfic. Have a great day and thanks for reading._


	7. Chapter 7

_Athena: Welcome back hope you enjoy the chapter._

* * *

While we were heading back to get Union Scientists to analyze the stone hen we are ambushed by a Team Plasma grunt.

"You will not get away from me. Go Fennekin!" calls the grunt as he sends out his pokemon.

"How did you manage to catch a Fennekin in the Unova region?" I ask.

"Stole it off a pathetic Team Flare grunt about two months ago. Now Fennekin use Flamethrower on the Servine."

"But he is kind of attractive," complains the fire-type.

"I've had you for two months and you are still not listening to me, return."

But Fennekin dodges the beam and then she gets on my side of the battlefield and says, "You have used me for evil for much too long I have decided to join the Union." I then translate that to the grunt.

"You are betraying me!? Well luckily I have another pokemon. Lucario use Aura Sphere on all of them."

"But Fennekin is on our side," replies the Lucario using aura, obviously confused.

"She was on our side but she betrayed us when she joined the Union,"

"Well if she joined them they must be better than Team Plasma. So I will join them as well."

"I've been betrayed twice in one day. I'm surrendering and defecting, do whatever you like with me."

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"I've heard stories of what you do with prisoners and they are far better than what the boss would do."

"What would your boss do?"

"If he is in a good mood he would kill me."

"Athena search him and take anything that could be used to communicate or be used as a weapon." Once she comes back with everything she took off him I tell Lucario to hold the grunts arms behind his back as we take him into the Lentimas town Union HQ.

"We have a Team Plasma defector that wishes to join."

"What is the cause of his defection?" asks Ruby, a Vulpix that works the registration desk.

"He was betrayed by his pokemon, the Lucario and Fennekin, Judging by the number of pokeballs he has there are more pokemon. Make sure they are alerted about what happened to their master. He may be allowed to use his own pokemon only after they have undergone proper reconditioning," I then turn to the two new additions and say, "I will personally train you. May I ask your names?"

"I am Fena," replies the Fennekin

"Um, I don't have one," answers the Lucario.

"How about we call you Luc."

"I like it. Luc it is."

* * *

_Athena :Looks like you made friends and got an admirer._

_Zachary: Yes I did._


	8. Chapter 8

_Athena: Last chapter was a rather tame one. Zach made a couple friends and also managed to get a Team _

_Plasma defector._

_Flerovium: Yes he did. Did you know that he has a taste for fire-types._

_Athena: More that they have a taste in him._

_Flerovium: True. Now on to the chapter._

* * *

Using info that we got from the defected Team Plasma member we are able to plan and execute an attack on a prison that also serves as a warehouse for Team Plasma. While searching through the items, after capturing the prison/warehouse, I find something rather unusual. A palm-sized, round, white stone that feels oddly warm in my hand.

"What is this?" I ask a scientist who is analyzing all the Team Plasma tech.

"You have made an amazing discovery! Hold on let me get some readings to see if it is what I think it is," He says picking some sort of device and pointing it at the stone, "It is I can't believe you found it. I've been searching for years to find this!"

"What is it?"

"It is the Light Stone!"

"What is the Light Stone?"

"It is a stone that contains the legendary pokemon Reshiram."

"How do I get him out? He will make a good addition to the Union."

"Um… I think Reshiram is female. Anyways you must travel to the top of Dragonspiral Tower then the rest will happen on its own."

I then put the stone in the pouch on my hip and rush outside while calling Palkia out of her pokeball. I then hop on her back and guide her to the tower.

"We are here!" I say excitedly getting off her back.

"Can't we just fly to the top?" asks Palkia.

"Pokemon logic, for some reason we can't."

"Oh okay."

Once I get to the top the whole tower starts shaking and the stone wiggles. When I take it out of my pouch it rises up out of my hand and starts to pull energy from the surroundings causing it to glow. When the light generated by the stone subsides a majestic, white, dragon-like pokemon is in its place. "Who dares wake me from my slumber?" asks Reshiram in a feminine voice.

"It was I. I wish for you to join the Poke-Human Union."

"Is that so? You think you are worthy enough to be my master? We'll see. Send out your pokemon you have first move."

"Go Palkia! Use Spacial Rend." It hits and in response Reshiram uses Dragon Pulse and it hits.

"Palkia I trust your judgement use what you see fit."

A good two hours later Reshiram finally gets down to 10 HP I then throw an Ultra Ball and wait for the chime. Three bounces later It chimes. As I head to pick up the ball I realize that Palkia is just about beat and return her to her pokeball.

_One long descent to Icirrus City later…._

As I am waiting for my pokemon to be healed I get a call on my Xtransceiver, "Zach here."

"Sir there have been sightings of Kyurem at the Great Chasm."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because it might be possible to persuade him to join us."  
"My pokemon are being healed so I can't go right now, but I will as soon as possible. Meanwhile get the combat unit together in case he attacks ."

"Yes sir. Right away sir."

* * *

_Palkia: Welcome to the group Reshiram._

_Reshiram: Thanks. Random question do you think Zach is attractive?_

_Palkia: You've only known him for a couple days and you are already in love with him. To answer your question yes I did and still do but I won't get in the way even though Athena might._

_Reshiram: What do you mean?_

_Palkia: Athena loves Zach weather he knows it or not. I will try and keep her at bay._

_Reshiram: Thanks hope I will get a lot of time with Zach soon. Time to express my feelings for him._

_Flerovium: That will happen soon. That is all I'm saying._


	9. Chapter 9

_Athena: Last chapter was a rather great one._

_Reshiram: Zach caught me and headed to the Giant Chasm hoping to get Kyurem on his side._

I arrive at the location the combat unit is already there, "Report!"

"Sir we have evacuated all pokemon in the chasm."

"Good," I say looking around but in doing so I see a Delphox. "I thought you said you've evacuated all pokemon."

"We did."

"Then why do I see a Delphox up there on the ledge."

"It isn't supposed to be there. Hey Delphox you have to get out of here this is a military operation," in response the Delphox runs into the cave. Forcing me to go after it. I manage to follow it deep into the caves where we trap it against the wall.

"I see you have managed to trap my Delphox." Says an untraceable voice.

"Show and identify yourself," I say.

"It is a shame that you don't recognize me."

"Kind of hard to recognize a voice I've never heard.".

"True. I am Marilyn Flame."

"Show yourself. And I thought you got married and retired."

"I did but when Lysandre killed himself trying to destroy the world me and Riot stepped up and now lead Team Flare."

"In that case you are under arrest for thievery and commanding a known criminal organization."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," puts in a masculine voice, "Greninja use water shuriken." In response I swiftly dodge the attack and send out Athena. As the battle, with who I assume to be Riot, continues I forget entirely about Marilyn who then traps me in a gelatinous electrified net. That then shocks me until I lose consciousness and causing my trainer belt to fall somewhere on the floor of the cave. When I wake up I find myself in a somewhat large cage with a female Absol asleep near me. Being the kind gentleman I am I start to look for a way out quietly, as to not wake the Absol.

" You are not going to find a way out. I've already tried," says a voice from behind me.

When I turn I see the Absol walking towards me, "Sorry did I wake you?"

"No I can't seem to fall asleep in this place."

"Well since you are awake I might as well as ask your name."

"The name's Saphira."

"I like that name. Anyway do you happen to know where we are."

"Somewhere in the Hoenn region, that's all I know. Where are you from?"

"I am from the Unova region."

"That is a long way away. How did you get here?"

"I was captured by Marilyn and Riot. The leaders of Team Flare." When I say that a mixture of Team Magma and Aqua grunts, escorting their respective admins, form a line in front of the cage. Letting a duo of Team Flare grunts through who then take me and Saphira out of the cage. When I look around I notice that the Team Magma group had taken an interest in the other cages I never noticed were around us.

"Let me see the Servine," demands the Agua admin. Who then looks me over, examining my teeth, build, muscles, etc. After she finishes she looks me over once more, for a little longer, and says, "This one will make an excellent cloning template. Let me see the Absol," after repeating the process with Saphira she tells a Flare Grunt, "I will buy both of them for a grand total of 100,000 Pokedollars each. Grunts take them to the transport, but knock them out so they don't know where we are taking them."

_Zach: Great we got captured._

_Saphira: Where do you think we will wind up._

_Zach: Probably a Team Aqua hideout._

_Saphira: So most likely Pacifidlog Town._

_Zach: How do you know?_

_Saphira: I have my sources as a former Team Aqua member._


	10. Chapter 10

When I wake up the first thing I notice is the fact that I am in a jail cell, with a force field instead of a door.

I then hear Saphira say, "Well I see you are finally awake."

"Well this is not what I had in mind. I expected us to be tied to laboratory beds."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because there they can easily do tests and take the DNA samples they need to clone us."

"They have already done the last thing."

"How come I don't remember?"

"It was while you were asleep."

Before I can respond we hear the force field deactivate followed by a Team Aqua grunt entering our cell and saying, "Both of you come with me," after a short time of walking we come to a cafeteria, "Eat."

When I sit down I hear a menacing voice nearby, "What a pretty Absol. We will most surely have fun with her."

I don't pay it much mind but I soon realize that I only ever saw one Absol. That is supported when I hear Saphira say, "Leave me alone."

"Look she's terrified," says another voice, "Even more reason why it would be fun to rape her."

With that my protective side kicks in and I jump between Saphira and the pack of Houndoom, "If you want her you have to go through me."

"Look she has a protector," says who seems like the boss sarcastically.

"We can handle him right boss?"

"Yes he is just a Servine," with that they all attack at once. After getting hit a few times a bright light appears around me and I get a feeling of evolving except different. When the light subsides a look at myself and see that I look a lot like Reshiram but armed with weapons similar to the ones that Samurotts use except made from pure energy and much longer. After the battle I change back to a Servine and notice that a Houndoom managed to rake its claws across my chest, which while in Servine form looks ridiculously large on my small chest, I then lose consciousness due to blood loss.

_Later on the endless white plane of Zach's subconscious…_

When I look around I recognize where I am but I wonder why. "Okay, who wanted to speak with me?" I ask knowing that this is the main way for legendarys contact me.

"It is me."

"Haven't heard from you in a while. Why don't you show yourself Arceus,"

"Very well,"

"I'm sure you didn't come to me just for a polite chit-chat,"

"I am giving you a mission. Quesion has already captured the Mew duo, Kyurem, the Legendary Beasts, Lugia, Ho-Oh, Articuno, Zapdos,and Moltres in addition to, myself, Dialga, and Giratina. He plans on capturing all legendaries so he may absorb our power and take over the world. I need you to get the remaining legendarys to join you before Quesion can get to them."

"That will be somewhat difficult considering the fact that I am currently being held in a Team Aqua prison."

"Oh um, I completely forgot about that. I'll get back to you later with a plan."

_A few hours later…_

"Okay I'm back with a plan."

"Go for it."

"I have instructed the Swords of Justice to come up with a plan to get you out and they have."

"Let me hear it."

"They are going to get themselves captured and then help you escape from the inside. So you can coordinate your efforts I am giving you the ability to use telepathy."


End file.
